Now and Forever
by Sun
Summary: Darien has a surprise for Maggie


_Disclaimer: The Invisible Man and the characters involved therein belongs to The Sci Fi channel. No copywrite infringment intended. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Maggie Rourke and anyone else you don't recognize belong to me._

* * *

Now and Forever

by Sun

* * *

"Maggie?" 

Maggie opened her eyes and looked down at Darien, who was absently tracing patterns on her stomach. "Hmm?" 

"Let's get married." He placed a kiss just above her navel. 

She sighed and nodded sleepily. "Okay." A moment later she straightened up. "Wait, what did you say?" 

"Let's get married." He moved so they were on eye level and brushed her hair back from her face. 

"Married?" 

Darien nodded. "Yeah. We'll go to Maui, get married on the beach." His hand brushed over her hip. "Just think From Here to Eternity." 

"You mean it?" 

"With all my heart." He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against her lips. She nodded, unable to find her voice, a tear rolling down her cheek. Darien brushed the tear away with his thumb and kissed her again. "We should get packing. Our flight leaves from LAX this evening." 

"Our flight? You already bought the tickets?" 

"Hey I was a boy scout. Be prepared and all that." He sat up and began looking for his pants. "Go shower. I just have to run home and grab a few things. Feed Darien and all that. I'll be back in an hour to get you." 

She watched him dress from her spot on the bed, still wrapped in a sheet. "I love you Thief." 

Darien dropped his shirt and pulled her off the bed. Both hands went into her hair and he kissed her passionately. "Love you Princess." 

She gave him a playful shove. "Go on or we'll never get out of here." 

He dropped her and scooped up his shirt. "I'll see you in an hour." 

Maggie nodded and went into the bathroom. She reached into the shower and turned on the water before setting out a towel on the closed lid of the toilet. She caught a glimpse of herself grinning like an idiot in the mirror above the sink. 

"He's going to marry me." Maggie whispered wonderingly before climbing into the shower. 

Drying off, Maggie changed into a skirt and t-shirt. She threw some clothes and personal items into a duffle bag. Mikhail jumped up on the bed and padded over to the duffle bag. 

"Hi baby." Maggie scooped up the cat. She held him up to eye level. "Mommy's going on a trip. When I come back, Darien's gonna be your daddy." Mikhail meowed his agreement. He jumped out of her arms and settled into the nest of her blankets. "You be good while I'm gone." The cat raised his head and meowed once before settling in for a nap. 

Zipping up her bag, she tossed it over her shoulder and headed downstairs. She left the bag by the door and went into the kitchen to fill Mikhail's automatic food and water dishes. Moving around the house, she made sure all the windows and doors were locked. Pocketing her keys, Maggie carried the bag outside and shut the front door behind her. She sat down on the steps of her porch, picking nervously at the seam of her bag while she waited for Darien. 

15 minutes later, Darien pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car and met Maggie halfway down the walk. He took her bag and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her. "You ready?" 

"Yeah." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He bent at the knees and lifted her up with one arm, carrying her to the car. She giggled as he struggled to carry her and the bag around to the passenger side of the car. "Put me down before you hurt yourself silly." 

He grinned at her and set her down next to the door before tossing her bag in the trunk. Then he came back to her door and opened it for her. "My lady." 

She giggled again. "Thank you kind sir." She slid into the car and let him shut the door behind her. He rushed around to the other side of the car and climbed in, starting it up. 

"On to Maui." Darien said as he backed out of her driveway. 

* * *

Darien kept his hand on the small of Maggie's back as they entered the plane. She started toward coach but he stopped her and gestured her forward to first class. 

"Well, you're just full of surprises today Mr. Fawkes." She said as they took their seats. 

"I try future Mrs. Fawkes." He shifted in his seat, trying to stretch out his legs. Despite the extra legroom in first class, Darien still couldn't find a comfortable position. 

"Trade places with me Thief." Maggie waved her hand at his seat. 

"Mags, you don't like the window seat." He protested. She sighed. "Love, the flight's not that long and I don't like to see you uncomfortable." 

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded and stood up, letting him out into the aisle. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she took the window seat and fastened her seat belt. 

"Thanks Princess." 

A flight attendant brought around glasses of champagne and some snacks as they waited for the regular passengers to board so they could take off. 

* * *

Maggie watched the jewel green islands get closer as their plane began its decent. Her hand had a death grip on Darien's but she continued to watch the landscape below them. 

"Its beautiful." She told him softly, looking back at him. 

Darien was gazing at her rather than out the window. 

"Yeah, you are." Maggie blushed and ducked her head. He cupped her face, drawing her eyes back up to his. "You are. I love you." He leaned in and kissed her. 

"What made you think of Maui?" Maggie snuggled up against Darien for the landing. 

"That computer commercial. The one where the guy makes a movie of his wedding to surprise his parents." He grinned widely at her. 

"Are we going to make a movie for the Official?" Maggie's grin matched his own. It wavered for a moment as the plane landed on the ground with a thud. 

Darien kept talking, rubbing her hand. "Maybe. We could overnight it to him." 

"Are we here already?" Maggie looked out of the window again, watching the gate come closer as the plane taxied up to it. 

"Yup. You did good Princess." He kissed her temple. The stewardess came through and told them they could get up and prepare to disembark. Darien stood up and retrieved their bags from the overhead compartment. Taking Maggie's hand, Darien followed the rest of the first class passengers off the plane. 

A couple of familiar faces were waiting for them when they entered the terminal. Hobbes held a bouquet of roses and Claire was holding onto a balloon bouquet. They were both waving furiously at the couple as they appeared. 

Maggie noticed them first. "Dare, is that Bobby? And Claire?" She let go of his hand and headed for them. 

"Congratulations kitten." Bobby exclaimed as soon as she broke away from the crowd. He handed her the flowers and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Thank you Bobby. What are you doing here?" Maggie asked. Darien stepped up behind her. 

"You think we'd let you tie the knot without us there?" Hobbes looked offended. 

Claire nodded. "We took an earlier flight out. I'm so happy for you both." She held out the balloons. "These are for you also. But, uh, I'll carry them. You've got your hands full." 

"Glad you guys got here okay." Darien spoke up. "Been to the hotel yet?" 

Hobbes shook his head. "Our flight was late. We just ran to the closest florist and came back." He held out his hand. "Let me take your bag kitten." Maggie handed her duffle bag over to Hobbes and they started for the exit. 

A limo waited for them at the curb. The foursome climbed in the back and they driver started off toward their hotel. 

"So my friend, what's your plan?" Bobby sat next to Claire, his arm thrown over the seat back so it was resting on her shoulder. 

Darien looked at Maggie with a smile. "We're getting married on the beach outside our hotel tomorrow at sunset." 

"This is so romantic Darien. I'm impressed." Claire leaned a little into Bobby. 

"He has a romantic soul." Maggie grinned and rubbed the short hair at the back of his neck. 

It was a short drive from the airport to the hotel. The limo pulled up to the hotel and they got out. Darien went and checked in while Hobbes, Maggie and Claire retrieved their bags. The hotel was made up of bungalows of various sizes spread out in a half circle pattern. He came back with two sets of keys and a bellhop to take their bags. 

Their bungalow was a larger one with two bedrooms and a living area. Each room had large windows that could be slid open to let in the ocean breezes. At Claire's insistence, Claire and Maggie claimed one room and Darien and Hobbes took the other. 

"It's not proper for the bride to spend the night before the wedding with the groom." She explained. "Oh, you'll survive Darien so stop giving me that puppy dog look." 

"All I want to do is collapse. Its really late Dare." Maggie said wearily. 

Hobbes nodded. "Yeah, you guys had a late flight." 

Darien pouted but agreed. He kissed Maggie gently and let Hobbes usher him into one of the bedrooms. Claire did the same to Maggie. 

"This is the most romantic thing I've ever seen, Maggie." Claire remarked as she unpacked her pajamas. 

Maggie smiled. "Yeah. Do you think the Official's gonna be mad at us?" 

"Mad at you? Why?" 

"I don't know, I'm just afraid he's not going to be happy. Cause we went behind his back." She chewed on her lip nervously. 

Claire hugged her reassuringly. "Don't worry about him. He's going to be as happy for you as I am. Now, go change and get to bed. You look like your going to fall asleep on your feet." 

Maggie headed for the bathroom. When she got to the door, she turned back to Claire. "Claire? Would you been my maid of honor?" 

Claire looked startled but recovered quickly. "Of course, Maggie. I'd be honored." 

* * *

Darien and Maggie spent the morning filing for the marriage license. When they came back to the hotel, Claire took Maggie out shopping for her wedding outfit. They wandered the shopping district peeking into shops before finding the perfect outfits. 

Claire stopped and pulled Maggie into the lingerie shop. "You need something for your wedding night." 

"I've already got a nightgown." Maggie protested. 

Claire shook her head. "You need something special." 

They looked around until Claire pulled Maggie over to a display. "Try this one on, Maggie." She handed the gown to Maggie and shoved her in the direction of the fitting rooms. 

Maggie appeared a moment later to look in the three-way mirror. "Its beautiful." Maggie turned in the mirror. The cream silk gown fell just above her feet. The bodice was covered with delicate pearls and edged with lace. 

Claire nodded behind her. "Darien won't be able to keep his hands off you." 

Maggie laughed. "He can't keep his hands off me now." She went back into the dressing room. She emerged a moment later, carrying the nightgown. "Anything else you think I need Claire?" 

"Yeah. Here." She tossed a pale blue lace garter onto the pile of silk. "Something blue." 

Maggie shook her head and brought the pile up to the cashier. "Thank you for being my maid of honor Claire." 

The Keeper smiled. "I was honored you wanted me." The cashier hand a bag to Maggie and Claire paid for her own purchases. She took her bag and they left the shop. "Now what are we going to do? We've got two hours before the ceremony." 

"I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. Let's go back to the hotel." Claire nodded in agreement and they set off for the hotel. 

* * *

Maggie collapsed on the bed. She was asleep almost immediately. Claire picked up the bag from the lingerie shop and took out the garter before she brought it over to the boys' room. 

Hobbes answered. "Hey Keepie. Whatcha doin' over here?" 

"Maggie's sleeping. I wanted to bring this bag over so she'd have it tonight." Claire set the bag on the floor by the dresser. "Where's Darien?" 

"Making the final arrangements." He stepped back so she could enter the room. 

She laughed. "Sounds like he's planning a funeral." 

"Depends on your point of view." 

"I think its romantic." Claire sat down on the edge of the bed. "Don't you?" 

Hobbes shrugged. "Sure. Its just not what I would do." 

"Enlighten me, Bobby, oh king of the romantics." She said sarcastically. 

He sat down next to her and took her hand. "I'd go to Paris. Get married on the Eiffel Tower." 

"Do they even let you do that?" 

He shrugged. "Don't matter." He was silent for a moment before turning to her. "Things are good the way they are. Right?" 

"I'm perfectly happy." She murmured leaning close to him. 

He cupped the back of her head. "Good." Hobbes leaned down and kissed Claire. 

* * *

It was finally time. Claire and Maggie were getting dressed in a small cabana near the edge of the beach. Darien, Hobbes and a Hawaiian priest were already on the beach waiting. Both partners were dressed in light white linen pants and shirts. Darien wore a lei of bright colored flowers around his neck. He shifted nervously on the sand, his toes curling into the sand as a warm breeze ruffled his light linen shirt. The Hawaiian priest and Hobbes smiled at Darien's nervousness. A photographer wandered around them with a video camera. 

"Relax buddy. You know women, they take forever to get ready." He patted Darien on the back. 

At that moment Claire emerged from the cabana a little ways up the beach. She wore a light blue halter top and wrap skirt. A crown of exotic flowers sat upon her blond hair. "She's ready." She took her place opposite Hobbes as Maggie stepped out of the cabana. 

Darien drew in a breath when he saw her. She was barefoot, like the rest of them, dressed in an emerald green halter top and wrap skirt that exactly matched her eyes. Her hair was pulled back on one side and held back with a shell comb. Tucked into the comb was a large orchid and she carried a bouquet of orchids, lilies and freesia. She also wore a lei around her neck. Maggie smiled shyly at Darien as she took her spot next to him and handed her flowers to Claire. He reached out and took her hands. The priest began the ceremony. 

When it was over, the priest waved his hands over their heads in a blessing and proclaimed them married. Darien reached out and took her face in his hands, leaning down to kiss her. 

"I love you, Mrs. Fawkes." He whispered, their foreheads pressed together. 

A slow smile spread across her face. "I love you too, Mr. Fawkes." Maggie threw her arms around Darien and kissed him. She'd never been so happy. 

"Are you two finished? We'd like to eat now." Hobbes' voice broke the spell and they both turned to glare at him. Even Claire groaned at Hobbes' interruption. He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. I'm hungry. And these two'll have the rest of their lives to be mushy." 

Maggie laughed, hugged Hobbes. "Thank you Bobby." 

He hugged her back surprised. "For what?" 

"For being here." She kissed him softly on his cheek. 

"I'm starting to feel kinda jealous here. My wife's kissing my partner." Darien remarked wryly. 

Maggie slipped back into his arms. "I'll make it up to you later." She whispered before turning back to their friends. "Let's go eat." 

The inn set up an elegant buffet of Hawaiian foods for the two couples and they sat in the intimate dining room to eat. 

* * *

"We're gonna stay here for a few more days. Can you tell the 'Fish we'll be back next Monday?" Darien asked as they were sharing pineapple wedding cake, complete with a little bride and clear plastic groom. 

Claire nodded. "Of course we will. You're on your honeymoon." 

"Charlie's not going to like that." Maggie commented. 

"Kitten, I'm not so sure Charlie's gonna like you getting married, never mind the honeymoon." 

"He'll get used to it, Bobby." Maggie looked at Darien and smiled. "'Sides, its not like he won't get to see it." 

"You really are going to send him that CD?" Claire asked. 

Darien shook his head. "No," 

"Good, cause he might just go postal," Hobbes started. 

Darien continued what he was saying, "you're going to take it to him." 

"Oh, thanks very much partner." 

Claire elbowed him. "I'm sure he'll be fine about it. Don't worry about it Bobby. We're celebrating." 

* * *

When they finished the cake, Darien pulled Maggie to her feet. "Well, I think its time for us to retire. Thank you guys. You really helped make this special." 

"Hey, we're heading back too. So I can get my stuff out of your room before its too late." Hobbes wiggled his eyebrows at them. Maggie blushed and ducked her head into Darien's shoulder. 

The group headed back to their bungalow, each couple arm in arm. Bobby and Claire hung back from the newlyweds, whispering to each other. 

As they approached their bungalow, Claire stepped forward and pulled Maggie to the side. "I have a little present for the two of you." 

"You do?" 

"Come to my room." 

Maggie looked puzzled. "Okay." She walked over to Darien and whispered something in his ear. A look of confusion passed over his face but Darien nodded and kissed Maggie before letting her go back to Claire. 

Claire ushered Maggie inside and pulled a long wooden box out of the mini fridge. "Here." She presented it to Maggie. 

Maggie opened the case, surprised to fine a syringe of blue liquid. "Is this-" 

"A shot of counteragent. Darien explained once. You know, about the adrenaline and all. I wouldn't want quicksilver madness to ruin your honeymoon." Claire smiled. "I know you know how and when to give him this. Consider it my wedding gift." 

Maggie hugged Claire. "Thank you Claire. This is wonderful." 

"Glad you liked it. Now, get over there before your husband comes looking for you." She all but shoved Maggie out the door. Maggie crossed the living room and reached out to open the door. It swung open before she could touch the knob and Hobbes was on the other side. 

"Bout time you got here kitten. Fawkes is practically climbing the walls." Hobbes said good-naturedly. 

"I am not." Darien growled from inside the room. "Now go away." 

"Just leaving now partner." Hobbes leaned over and kissed Maggie on the cheek. "Congratulations, Maggie. Fawkes couldn't have picked a better woman. He better be good to you." 

"He will, Bobby. Now, if you don't mind, it's my wedding night and I think Claire is waiting for you in her room." Maggie let him exit the room before she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. "Claire had a present for us." 

Darien had already stripped off his shirt, leaving him in the light linen pants. They were a stark contrast against his deeply tanned skin. His eyes followed her as she walked into the room with the box. "What?" 

Maggie opened the box and showed Darien the syringe. "In case you need it while we're here." 

He grinned. "That's the Keeper. Always thinking ahead." 

She put it in the fridge before turning to Darien. He was standing right behind her. His hands swept up her bare arms to her hair to remove the comb and orchid. Maggie turned in his arms. She reached up and pulled Darien's head down to hers. She kissed him softly, barely brushing her lips against his. He reached down and brushed his hands over her bare midriff. "Wait, Dare." 

"What?" His head was buried in the crook of her neck. 

"I almost forgot. I'll be right back." She extricated herself from his arms and grabbed the bag from where Claire had put it. "I'll be right back." She repeated and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Maggie appeared a few minutes later wearing the cream silk gown. As she walked, the blue garter peaked out from a slit on the side of the gown. 

"Princess," He croaked out, suddenly finding he couldn't speak properly. She stalked toward him, swaying her hips gently. 

"You like it Thief?" She spun around to display the gown. 

"Hell yeah." Darien nodded and reached for her. "I'd like you better out of it though." She ran a hand down his chest. "So what are you going to do about that?" 

"This." Grinning, his mouth swooped down on hers. His hands found her shoulders and pulled the thin straps down, over her arms. The gown pooled at her feet and he swept her up, carrying her to the bed. 

* * *

Claire and Hobbes emerged from the other bedroom with their bags early the next morning. 

"Think we should wake them to say goodbye?" Claire asked quietly. 

Hobbes shook his head. "If the noises I heard last night were any indication, they didn't get to sleep until very late. We'll see them when they come home." He held the door open for her. 

"I'm surprised you could hear them at all." Claire smiled, glancing sidelong at him. 

Hobbes shook his head. "If only we didn't have a flight to catch. Come on, Claire. We don't want to be late. 'Sides, the quicker we get out of here, the quicker we get home." 

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "And what's home?" He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She flushed gently. "Why are we still standing here?" She grabbed his hand. Hobbes chuckled and let her lead him to the waiting limo. 

* * *

Claire looked at Hobbes. They were standing outside the Official's office, holding the CD case Darien had given them. "Ready?" Claire asked him. 

"No." Hobbes admitted. "But the sooner we get this over with, the better. Maybe he'll just fire us instead of killing us." 

"It won't be that bad." She pushed open the door and stepped inside, Hobbes right behind her. 

The Official looked up as they came in. "Where's Fawkes and Magdalena?" He asked when he noticed their absence. 

Hobbes approached the desk, Claire close by. "Rourke and Fawkes wanted us to tell you they're taking their weeks vacation. They'll be back next Monday." He explained to the Official. "And they wanted me to give you this." He handed a small CD to him. "I'll be in my office." 

"And I'll be in the Keep." Claire spoke up. They both made a quick retreat from the Official's office. 

The Official handed the disk to Eberts, who inserted it into the computer on the desk. "Fawkes better have a good excuse for this." He growled as a video began on the screen. 

Darien's face appeared. "Uh, hi, sir. You're probably wondering why Mags and I aren't at work today. Don't worry, we're not running away." He laughed lamely. "Well, anyway, we have a surprise for you so, uh, here it is. We'll, um, see you Monday." 

Darien disappeared and was replaced by a beach. Several people stood on the beach and they recognized them as Darien, Hobbes, Claire and an unknown man. Maggie appeared a moment later, coming to stand next to Darien. 

They watched the ceremony in silence until the Official heard a sniffling noise behind him. He turned and saw Eberts trying valiantly not to cry. The Official reached into a drawer and brought out a box of tissues, handing one to Eberts. 

"I'm sorry sir. Its just weddings always make me cry." Eberts apologized, dabbing his eyes with the tissue. 

The Official nodded, his own eyes tearing as he watched Maggie and Darien share their first kiss as husband and wife. "I know, Eberts. Me too." 

* * *


End file.
